The overall objectives of the project are: (1) to reduce the potential for drug abuse through intervention in the lives of adolescents in the fifth and sixth grades who have been identified as having behavioral problems, (2) to determine the feasibility of peer para-counseling, (3) to determine the feasibility of young adult para-counseling, (4) to determine the feasibility of senior citizen para-counseling, (5) to determine the feasibility of using objective tests as valid and reliable measurement devices for counselor/counselee potential and/or change, and (6) to determine the validity and reliability of soft-data, case study and journal measurements to evaluate counselor/counselee behavioral, attitude, and self-image change. This also requires the development of an open, flexible and easily modified training program, and studied verification of results or effect on para-counselors.